


夏日再会

by Sayaball



Category: Fate/Ground Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaball/pseuds/Sayaball
Summary: 夏天颜色故事
Relationships: Arjuna/Lancer of Red
Kudos: 13





	夏日再会

夏日再会

阿周那从街边买了两根冰棍。

它们很快就都化了，急匆匆赶过来的迦尔纳只看到两根黏糊糊湿漉漉的木棍。

"抱歉，学生会有些事事没有处理完。"他双手合十，露出抱歉的神色。

"是今天太热了。"阿周那闷闷不乐地为他找借口，"公务在私人事务之上，我知道的。"

"……"  
饶是不解风情如迦尔纳，也知道现在应该采取补救措施了。他把书包塞进阿周那怀里，急匆匆跑了出去。

阿周那皱着眉抬头，阳光让他睁不开眼睛。  
"你去干吗？"他喊，但迦尔纳已经消失在光线里了。

过了一会儿，他把一碗刨冰端到阿周那面前。

阿周那擦掉鼻梁和额头上沁出的汗珠，又抬头看了看迦尔纳的全套校服——他总是这样，就算是在烈日下长袖长裤加上剧烈运动，他也完全不会出汗。

"我的本意并不是吃点凉的，而是跟你一起消暑。"  
虽然迦尔纳似乎从不需要消暑，阿周那想。

"我也正是此意。"迦尔纳说着，变魔术一样拿出两个勺子。"我们可以吃同一杯。"

△  
他们不在同一个城市读大学，平日里见不到面，只有长假期阿周那会坐上半天的火车来孟买。

迦尔纳在火车站口等他，旁边的小孩捏着半蔫的花束，用带着口音的英语对他说:"您得买束花给您等的人。"

"他会高兴的。"

迦尔纳蹲下来，摸摸小孩的头。阿周那并不是因为一束花就和颜悦色的人，但他开始从口袋里掏出钱来。

"既然如此，就给我蓝色的鸢尾花吧。"

小孩不知道鸢尾花是指哪一朵，迦尔纳把那只花从他手里挑出来，他才报价:"200卢比，先生。"

他们的交易还没有完成，阿周那拎着一个小行李箱走出来。

"哦，对不起，我不知道您等的是位先生……"小男孩看看阿周那，又看看迦尔纳，"您该早点跟我说。"

"没关系。"迦尔纳把钱塞进他手里，把花塞给阿周那。"我们得走了，我还有点事要处理。"

△

他们吃着化了的刨冰回到迦尔纳的出租屋。中午的鸢尾花被阿周那插进刷牙杯里放上阳台，重新舒展开了枝叶与花瓣，显得精神起来。

"你头一次买花送给我。"阿周那说，"今天怎么突然想起来。"

"兴趣使然吧。"迦尔纳说。"现在一切事都处理完了，我们有一天半的空闲时间。"

"哇，很奢侈。"阿周那无精打采地说。

他的话音未落，迦尔纳的嘴唇已经印了上来。

夏日的阳光格外耀眼，偏偏迦尔纳的眼睛里有碧空的颜色。

他没办法把有限的空闲时间拉长，只好尽己所能来延长这个吻，直到两个人都喘不过气了，才恋恋不舍地分开。

"我是不是该庆幸你租的公寓在12楼。"阿周那坐在餐桌上，看着迦尔纳在他面前解开衬衫扣子。身后的窗帘半开，阳光用热量拍打着他的后背，让他抬起头看着自己的恋人。

迦尔纳已经没有他们第一次做的时候那样骨瘦如柴了，在他细长的骨架上包覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，这让他整个人看上去更活生生一些。阿周那伸手去揽他的腰，迦尔纳顺从地靠上来，把膝盖顶在他的两腿之间，他的金色耳坠贴着阿周那的额头，金属特有的凉意覆盖上来。  
"你想怎么开始？"迦尔纳问他，"可以先用嘴……唔。"

阿周那没有付诸语言，而是直接堵住了他的嘴。他的手臂环过迦尔纳的身体，手指抚摸过突出的尾椎骨轮廓，一直向下探。迦尔纳有些惊讶于他的性急，他没有反应过来，身体随之绷紧了。

阿周那转而安抚他的后背，像安抚一只大猫，他咬住迦尔纳没打耳洞的那只耳垂，偷偷说一些平日羞于开口的话，迦尔纳很领情，他整个人软了下来，懒洋洋地趴在阿周那身上，做出任君摆布的邀请。

也只有这时候能看见迦尔纳毫无防备的姿态。阿周那有时庆幸他做过迦尔纳的竞争对手，又成了他的恋人，迦尔纳截然不同的两面他都可以拥有。

但似乎不是思考这些的时候。

迦尔纳牵起他的手，带着他探访那个隐秘的入口。

"这次算是赔罪，所以你想做什么都可以。"他低声说。

有时候迦尔纳的声音会让人连心脏都不自觉地收紧。

……  
"唔……"  
阿周那喜欢长时间的深吻，迦尔纳被他按在餐桌上，身体微微颤抖着接受了他，随着时间延长，缺氧让周围的光景变得炫目，摆头风扇的吱呀声都变得不真切起来。迦尔纳抓着他的肩膀，腿把他的腰锁起来，因为瘦削，他突出的胯骨硌着他的腹部，像是一副枷锁，但阿周那甘心被他锁在里面。

他们的舌尖分开之后，迦尔纳会用额头贴住他的额头，这就是他示好的方式了。白发被汗水浸湿，打成细小的绺，在视野里随着他们的动作摇晃。迦尔纳对于痛感相当迟钝，对于快感似乎也没有多么敏感，做爱的大部分时间，他都感觉像是在水中，任凭波浪摆布。但是与阿周那眼神相交的时候，他会感觉像抓住了一根树枝，许多年来，他一直紧紧握着这根树枝，以防自己迷失方向。

在迦尔纳心中，万物都平等而珍贵，如果说有一件事物与万物都不相同的话，那就是他面前这个男人。"可能，被你杀死也可以。"迦尔纳这样对他表达自己的心情。阿周那看着他，眼睛里有点疑惑，那双平时漆黑深邃的眼睛如今被沾湿，染上情欲的色彩，现在又迷茫地睁大了。

迦尔纳笑了笑，说："你像只小鹿。"

"……"阿周那对这个比喻不太满意，报复性体现在动作上，让迦尔纳漏出一声呻吟。他们不太讲究技巧，但阿周那多少知道哪里会让迦尔纳失控，但为了事情在可控制范围内，他往往控制自己过分的想法……除了，太久没有见面的时候。

他们从桌子上一直纠缠到沙发，迦尔纳沉溺其中的时候，会从阿周那手里抢走控制权，他按住阿周那的胸口，用那个窄小的入口把阿周那吞下去，他用带有红晕的眼角看着他，然后趴下来亲吻阿周那不断起伏的胸口。  
在这种攻势下，阿周那往往撑不了多长时间，这次他记得射在外面，但似乎仍然弄得迦尔纳一片狼藉。在他的小腹上，同样留下了几滴迦尔纳的，迦尔纳看着那些显眼的液体，忽然趴下来，用舌头把它们悉数收走了。

于是他们在沙发上又来了第二次。

"我……"迦尔纳喘着气，他彻底没力气了。"我不知道怎么做才能让你高兴一些。有些时候我不得不忙于工作。"

"这种时候不要说这些了。"阿周那伸手去撩他的头发，迦尔纳的头发因为刚才的过度运动乱糟糟的，还有两绺贴在嘴边。"毕竟工作总能做完，我一直都在这里。我也学着适应你我和工作进行三人约会。"

"……是这样吗。"迦尔纳似乎陷入了新一轮沉思，阿周那捞起两个人被扔在地上的衣服，走进浴室。

把衣服扔进洗衣机前，他看到迦尔纳衣服里有张纸条。  
1.买束花送给阿周那先生  
2.就工作问题好好谈谈！

第二句被框了起来，加上了一句备注：话不可以只说一半！

阿周那认得这个字迹，他把纸条扔进垃圾桶，朝门外说："水放好了，可以洗澡了。"

迦尔纳若有所思地走进来，他问："如果你我和工作是三人约会，那每次与我们约会的工作是否是不同的人？"

"你刚刚一直在思考这件事吗？"

"嗯。"

end


End file.
